Loola-bye
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: After obtaining an injury to the head, the Doctor takes on the mind of a child leaving the TARDIS to take on the role of 'Mama'
1. Mama

_These shoes make me run really fast! _He ran. He couldn't remember why he was running, probably from the small group of scary men that were also running behind them. He didn't even know were he was going but as long as he got away from the scary men he didn't care.

"Get back here you little rat!"

Now they were shouting at him. What did he do! As he ran he grew more and more frightened, bad men were chasing him and he hadn't a clue were he was or were he should go. He ducked and dodged in between people, rude comments were thrown at him as he past but he didn't stop to say sorry. Then he saw a stall.

The group of men, five different sized males all angry and a determined to catch their hunt ran through the crowds of people. Once through they sped up and continued with their search, they ran past a small stall ran by a tiny man with a large stomach. They then split up and ran their separate ways down the far junctions of the street. The tiny stall owner continued to look down the street for any sign of the men, when there was no sign, he bent down and lifted the green blanket that covered the base of the stall and draped down to touch the cement.

"All clear mate"

The Doctor was crouched underneath the stall, shaken and covered with fear.

"It's all right lad, there gone. They ain't gonna harm you no more" The stall owner reached down and helped the Doctor out from his hiding place. When he was out he sat on the ground staring at the stall owner, a child's look plastered on his face.

"Get up then lad, that ground ain't exactly all that clean" The owner chuckled

The Doctor looked at the ground the back to the chubby man before slowly picking himself up off the ground, but he still continued to stare at the man, he didn't know what he was suppose to do. Maybe he was suppose to help him. "Go on then, I have my fruit to sell, you best be on your way before them men get back and find you again" The Doctor stared at him, confused and lost at mind, he then looked at the fruit "Here" The man reached for a small piece of fruit and gave it to the Doctor "That ones on me, but I best not see you in any trouble again young man, now off with ya"

The Doctor turned and walked off down the street occasionally taking a glance back at the stall. Soon he had the fruit cleared and in the bin. He didn't know where he was meant to go. He looked around for anything, something. He couldn't remember anything, who he was or were he came from but he didn't care, or at least until he saw a man standing on the street holding large colorful balloons. Balloons of all shapes and sizes, all colors of the rainbow. His face light up like a child as he ran off toward the man. The balloon seller crossed the street before the Doctor reached him. He had to wait until all the hover cars and scooters stopped to let him cross. He ran and ran in hope to catch up but all the balloons the floated so high disappeared.

He began to get scared again. He didn't know where to go, he was lost. Then he passed an alley and something caught his eye. He stopped to look at it. It was tall, big, wooden and blue. He liked the color blue, it was his favorite Slowly he walked towards the large stall, maybe that's what it was. The windows lit up the alley and he could hear humming. When he touched it he felt a vibration, like it was breathing. He got scared again, it didn't know what the stall was but he didn't really want to leave. He decided to stay and sat down in front of the stall's doors.

It was getting cold and dark. Not many people were around like before. The alley way he was in began to grow weary and spooky. A man walked passed the alley but then he came back and looked at him. When the Doctor looked at him he pointed towards him "You!" He was one of the men from before. The Doctor was frozen to the spot as the man stormed towards him, he crawled back in fear. He didn't even notice that he was still backing away. The man stopped and stared in shock. It wasn't until then that the Doctor realized he was on a ramp and he was looking at the man through a set off doors, then the doors closed.

Slowly the Doctor twisted his body to look at the stall, he knew he was inside but he wasn't expecting this. When he saw it he freaked. He backed up against the door in fear.

The TARDIS watched her Timelord in curiosity. Why was he acting so strange, she thought it at first when he didn't enter her threshold after returning from his latest trip. She had noticed that he had looked at her as if he had never seen her before. She passed it off of course, anything can be explained in due time. When the man arrived and frightened her Doctor she acted quickly and opened the doors for him, but now he's beginning to frighten her. Her was curled up against her doors, knees drawn up to his chest and was shaking like a leaf. It done something to himself again. The obvious reason.

She decided to do a full body scan on him to check that he was alright. Her results weren't pleasing. She could see that he had somehow damaged his frontal lobe and now he was acting as thought he didn't remember her. Maybe it was true and he didn't remember her, maybe even worse. She needed to find out, she reached out to him.

_My Timelord, come here, I wont harm you_

The Doctor jumped at the sudden voice he was hearing in his head. A woman, she sounded as if she were everywhere, and nowhere. It was gentle and calm and quite welcoming. He looked up at the large piece of machinery in the middle of the big room.

_You've bumped your head again, haven't you?_ she chuckled slightly but never wavered from her calming tone, she didn't want to frighten her own pilot.

The Doctor slowly unfolded himself and stood. For a second he didn't move from the door until he heard the voice again_. Up you come_ _then._

Step by step the Doctor made his way up the grilled ramp toward the oddly shaped center piece and stopped. He was getting scared again and began to fiddle with the sleeves of his suit.

_Hello_

The Doctor paused a second before giving a small wave at the machine.

By now the TARDIS could tell that her Timelord might have suffered a little more than memory loss, by his movements and actions he seems to be uncertain and perhaps a little young in the mind. If he _had _only lost his memory, he still would have kept the mind of a 906 year old Timelord.

_Now then, what have you been up to clumsy? _

The Doctor ignored her last question as he was taken by the large vastness of the room he was now in

"Big" was all he could say

_I am aren't I. I've always been bigger than you, compared to me, you are in fact so little. Hmm, my Little one. _She liked the name

"I Scawed" The Doctor said as he began to slowly back away from the console Just from those two words, the TARDIS concluded her theory that her Doctor has had more damaged than she thought. He has mentally aged, possibly around two to four, If so, then he was more scared that what he looked to be and said.

_It's alright, it's alright. Your safe little one. Your going to stay here until you get better_

"I sick"

_No, your just muddled up in the head that's all_

The Doctor chuckled at her comment. He put his tongue between his lips in thought as a question came to him "Who you?"

_My name is the TARDIS, I'm a …._ The TARDIS didn't know wither she should tell him what she was? He probably wouldn't even understand, but before she could continue he interrupted her.

"Mama" A huge grin sat on his face, like he had achieved something. He knew that word or name had a big meaning to it and was very important. But the TARDIS didn't agree

_No, no my little one, I'm not your mother._

The grin disappeared and the Doctor took on the expression of a kicked puppy. He bowed his head and sulked and sniffed. The TARDIS couldn't bare to see her Timelord upset.

_But I'm sure I can easily accept the name, after all, who will be looking after you until you get better huh?_

The Doctor's looked up in joy and couldn't help but jump with happiness.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I have plenty more planned and one scene i cannot wait to type. This story will probably only be around 4-5 chapters maybe more but no promises :) Please review **


	2. Sweeties

Third times a charm, twice the TARDIS had made the Doctor a cup of tea cool enough for him to drink. Twice the Doctor said "Thanky" Twice he split the tea everywhere "Oopsy"

The TARDIS figured that in his state of mind he couldn't quite grasp how to hold a cup. After some searching she found a little baby blue sippy cup for him to use. Again she filled it with tea and left it on the counter for him to collect. When he picked it up from his position on the floor, he raised it to his mouth and began to suck the tea from the tip. After a few large gulps he stopped for a breath "Yummy"

_Your love for the earth drink fascinates me. _She laughed

"Mama drink ea" he held his sippy cup high in the air to indicate for the TARDIS to have some

'_Tea' my little one and no thank you, you have it._

After the TARDIS had discovered her Timelord's latest injury she guided him toward her kitchen after he asked for a drink. She figured if he was to speak and behave like a child for a while, she might as well be prepared for anything for the future whilst she tries to figure out how to fix him. Maybe a trip to the medial suite could provide her with some answers.

The TARDIS signaled to the Doctor that it was time to leave the kitchen when she opened the door. Whilst still drinking his tea, the Doctor used his free hand to push himself off the floor and follow the TARDIS' commands. She flickered her lights and opened doors to guide him along the long corridors. Eventually they arrived at the med bay.

In order to keep an eye on him the TARDIS set up a huge play pen for the Doctor to sit in whilst she worked. It was situated in the corner of the room and sectioned of with a shoulder high gating. Inside were many toys, cushions and pillows to keep her little one entertained.

_In you go_

One of the gates opened allowing an entrance for the Doctor. Immediately the Doctor was entranced by a small red fire engine. The Doctor ran into the pen and the TARDIS closed the gate behind him. When the Doctor was inside he heard the gate shut and panicked, he crawled up the gates and peered through the holes and gaps.

"Mama!"

_It's alright I'm here, I'm just going to do some work, why don't you draw me a picture._

The Doctor frowned until he heard something fall behind him. He turned around to see paper float down to the ground and land next to a box of crayons, he smiled and got busy.

That TARDIS had switched on machines and scanners, technology far from Earth design that only she and the Doctor knew how to work. She opened up her results from the hour before and her new results she received after scanning the Doctor the moment she got him to sit still in the kitchen.

There was no difference to her first results, from what she could see, his frontal lobe had been hit hard. By what, she did not know and she wasn't going to find out soon. She was able to pin point where on the head he had been hit. An image on one screen showed her in black where in the brain was damaged, the majority of it being the frontal lobe of the Doctor's brain. It explained his personality change, his lack in speech and might also result in more symptoms as well. She could tell he could have a short attention span at moments; he was easily distracted sometimes when she tried to guide him through her interior. During that time she could tell that he was and will have problems with walking. If not then he will just find it tiring and sit down more often.

It wasn't like him, he never rested. It upsets her seeing him like this but it didn't mean she wasn't going to help him and she already had a few ideas on how to do it.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had just finished another picture, this one being the outside of the TARDIS, the other was a squiggly drawing of the tiny man who helped him at the stall. He had already played with the red fire truck and many other toy cars. He had crawled around the floor pushing them around whilst making the sound of the engines. He had then tired himself out after running in circles with a toy spaceship. The Doctor plopped down on the huge pile of pillows provided for him, not long after he was rolling around in them repeating "Roley poley!". He then disappeared for a while after burying himself under every pillow and blanket he could find, but it wasn't long until he got bored.

He eyed the gate to the pen and crawled on all fours over to it. From were he sat the pen looked really tall, he stared up in fascination at the height of it, not realizing that if he stood up he would be taller.

He jiggled the gate to see if it would open, nothing. He pushed it then pulled it, no good. Then he jiggled it to the side and result. Obviously the great time machine never considered to lock the thing. The Doctor pushed the gates apart allowing him freedom to the rest of the med bay.

The TARDIS was to busy searching through her data banks to notice that the Doctor was now at the opposite side of the room poking through some cabinets. He found a little white bottle, it had a yellow sticker on it but he couldn't read what it said. He popped of the surprisingly tight lid and looked inside. Sweeties! He grinned at his find and tucked in.

The TARDIS completed her search for the day, she had her results, nothing dangerous or serious to worry about, just the matter of waiting to see if he improves or possibly get worse which is one thing she does not want. She turned off the screens and all the machines in the bay and turned her focus back to her Doctor. He wasn't there. The gate was open and he was gone. Then the sound of a small plastic lid was heard on the far side of the bay. The Doctor sat cross legged on the floor holding a small bottle of tablets. She watched as he put one in his mouth, she couldn't help but panic when she read the label. _Aspirin._

Since the Doctor can't see the TARDIS in a form but merely hear her, it made him jump out of his skin even more when he suddenly heard her scream in his head

_LITTLE ONE! SPIT THAT OUT!_

The Doctor froze, he didn't know what to do. _Spit it out NOW!_ He jumped again before finally spitting out the contents in his mouth. Four small aspirin tablets fell from his mouth and hit the floor. The Doctor didn't know where to look in fear as he continued to receive a sore head from the TARDIS shouting at him.

_Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me! What were you thinking? _

The Doctor began to cry, he hiccuped as he tried to answer the angry/scared TARDIS/Mother "I-I J-just w-wanned some s-s-sweeties"

_No! No Doctor, they are not sweets! They would have hurt you if you had swallowed them._

"I-I s-s-sorry mama" Now the tears were falling down the Doctor's cheeks. He didn't expect her to be angry at him. He didn't know. Before she could reply the Doctor got up and ran from the med bay, it was only then had the TARDIS realized that she had been too harsh on him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	3. Play Time

The TARDIS knew to well were the Doctor had ran off to. Apart from the fact the she could see him were ever he was since she _was_ the entire ship, but also because the console room was always his little sanctuary even before his accident. She watched as he ran towards the central console, ran around half way round before collapsing on the grilled floor and curled up against her console and began to cry.

She felt terrible, she'd never in her centuries of life made her Timelord cry, it was always her job to stop him from crying and cheer him up. She felt bad about his state of mind, he didn't know anything about her or himself, he didn't know that he was allergic to the aspirin, he didn't know that she wasn't trying to be angry at him, more like she was scared in case she didn't get to him on time. Now he doesn't even know that his 'Mama' isn't just in his mind but is the entire ship he is currently in and that he was curled up against the reason why he was in fact crying.

An idea came to her, while she could still hear the silent sobs coming from the tiny figure below her, slowly and quietly she released her energy into the air. Multiple golden arms extended from the main console, for a moment they stood tall and proud before one of them gently danced towards the crying figure below.

The Doctor's face was hidden in the crook of his arms, his sleeves well and truly wet from tears. He never expected the TARDIS to react to him like that. When he first met her two hours ago she was so gentle and nice, and now she scared him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay with her any more; he just wanted to be away from all the scary things in life.

But then he felt something, something was tapping his shoulder, when he peeked up to see what it was, there was nothing there. Then he felt it on the other shoulder. He jumped and turned to see what it was, again there was nothing there. He was now on his hands and knees, about to crawl around the circular console when he felt another tap on his butt. He yelped in surprise and twisted round to face the other way. What was going on? Then he saw a light from above, he looked up. A beautiful golden light stretched out from the odd machine he was sitting by, others were also floating from the machine, they looked like giant octopus arms only without the suckers.

One of the arms descended towards the Doctor and hovered in front of his face.

_Hello my little one _said the TARDIS

A look of realization masked the Doctor's face "Mama?" he asked

_Yes, I've decided that you should be able to see me as a form and not just a hunk of junk. _

The Doctor lowered his head and rested it on his arms again. The hovering arm glided towards him, touched his chin and lifted his head up. It then continued to caress his cheek and wipe his tears away.

_Oh my little one. I did not mean to shout at you, and I especially did not want to make you cry, it upsets me when you do. I was afraid, that's why I shouted. Any mother would if their child was in danger or doing something that could hurt them. _

Another arm descended from the console, then another and another, soon the Doctor was surrounded by several golden arms that stretched out from the TARDIS. This was her only way of interacting with him, to touch him, comfort him and play with him. The Doctor watched as the arm the was currently caressing his cheek began to push him playfully. At first he didn't know why until it started to push him harder, when he started to get up from the floor, all the arms followed him. He moved faster again they followed. The Doctor smiled. Play time. Suddenly the Doctor took off running around the console room with the golden arms in pursuit in the game of chasies.

After a while the Doctor had gotten tired from running and dropped down on the floor, but he wasn't expecting the surprise attack from three of the arms. The Doctor lay on his back in laughter as he was tickled everywhere by the TARDIS. From time to time the arms would stop to let him breath, he would stare at them with a huge grin not knowing when they would attack again before finally receiving another tickling.

Now it was his turn. The Doctor pulled himself up on his knees and pounced at one of the arms, missed. The TARDIS giggled as she watched her Timelord try to catch one her golden arms, she pulled back each time causing him to miss her by inches, then she surrendered and allowed him to catch the arm, but when he did she then dragged him along the floor. By now she had laid out some sponge flooring to allow the Doctor to run about and sit down without the uncomfortable sensation of the grilled floor.

The Doctor hung tight to the arm he was so proud of catching. The arm then began to wiggle. The Doctor giggled and laughed like a child as he was shook from side to side by the TARDIS. When the arm lifted him up to stand he let go and almost fell, all the shaking had made him dizzy, he walked around awkwardly for a while before finally falling on his bum. Then the game of hide and seek commenced. The Doctor disappeared behind one of the coral struts.

_Hmmm, where did he go?_ she asked sarcastically but her response was a quite giggle from behind one of her coral beams. The TARDIS descended an arm to one side of the coral, she could see that the Doctor was facing the other way, he was crouched down trying to hide as best he could, but he could never hide from Mama. Slowly, the arm slithered across the floor towards the unaware Timelord, when she got the chance she wrapped the arm around one of the Doctor's ankle and pulled. The Doctor didn't have the chance to try and retreat before he was pulled out from his hiding spot and upside down in the air. He laughed even more as he was lifted across the console room, his arms dangling by his ears. All the blood rushing to his head as the ceiling became to floor and the floor became the ceiling.

Another arm appeared and held the back of his head as he was slowly brought back down to the floor, he was lay down on his back by the TARDIS and the arm unfolded from his ankle. For a moment the Doctor just lay spread eagle on the floor staring at the ceiling until three of the several arms came into his line of sight. The Doctor lifted his arms up and began to play with them, like a baby would with a cot mobile. One of the arms descended low enough for him to grab and pull towards him, when he did he pulled it into a hug and hummed. The other arms agreed with this and floated down towards him, wrapped him in their golden light and held him tightly.

_Does this mean I am forgiven? _asked the TARDIS

"Yup!" he replied, popping out the 'P'

_Good. Now then, I'm sure all that running around has made you hungry huh?_

"Me eat horsey!" exclaimed the Doctor as the arms extracted themselves from him and lifted him to his feet.

_I'll take that as a yes then. _She laughed

The Doctor began to dance around and jump on the spot "Yuppie, yuppie, yuppie, yuppie, yuppie, yuppie, yup!"

_Alright then crazy, lets get some food and then I think you should have a bath._

The Doctor stopped dancing around, confused "Bat?"

_Bath, and yes, it means you get to play in the water and get squeaky clean._

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that "Nooooo!" Before the TARDIS could stop him, the Doctor had ran off down the corridors of her interior screaming "No no Catchy!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favorites. Please to everyone try and review, it helps push me into continuing and finishing this story. Thanks :)**


	4. Lullaby

"Teater!" The Doctor huffed as the TARDIS' arms began to scrub another dose of shampoo into his hair. After he had made a quick break for it, he had hidden in the large library, of course behind one of the bookcases still wasn't enough for Mama.

The TARDIS chuckled_ I told you little one, no one hides from me, not even at bath time._

"You still teated" sulked the Doctor as he began to play with a rubber duck.

The TARDIS unknowingly smiled as she poured another jug of warm water of the Doctor's head

"Aaahhh!" Yelled the Doctor

_What's the matter dear?_

"Soapy eye! Soapy eye!" he frantically pointed at his left eye and tried to rub the soap from it. One of the TARDIS' arms had picked up a cloth and gently wiped is eyes soap free

"Tankie"

_Your welcome sweetheart, shows you to tilt your head back then._

"No, no it- it show you to- to…to umm…to not. put. water. On. My head" He gradually debated

_Well then how else shall I expel the soap from your hair?_

"Ducky do it" he replied joyfully as he placed the small yellow duck on the side of the bath. The TARDIS stopped cleaning him and retracted her arms.

_All right then Mrs ducky, take it away._

A moment of silence passed as both the TARDIS and the Doctor watched the little rubber duck do nothing.

"She shy" admitted the Doctor as he looked at the arms. He gave in and let the TARDIS clean him off. When he was done, the golden arms lifted him from the tub and gave him a full body drying with the towels. The plug was pulled out and the bath was drained. The TARDIS then continued to dress him into his pyjamas. First a pair of boxers, of course the TARDIS had already seen him naked many a time, so it didn't bother her.

Two arms then lowered a light blue t-shirt towards the Timelord. _Arms up please. _The Doctor threw his hands up into the air and allowed the t-shirt to come through. After that was his long baggy navy bottoms. He gradually stepped into them before doing a big star jump and shouted "Done!"

The TARDIS chuckled _Just one more thing. _Suddenly a huge gust of wind blasted the room. The Doctor twirled around as the wind blew around him. His damp hair flying in all directions as well as his clothes. The TARDIS blow dried his hair until not a single drop of water was left, she then finished by spiking his hair up for him.

_Now your are finished my little one, and all ready for bed_

"Awww, not sleepy"

_I believe you are, don't think I didn't spot that tiny yawn you tried to hide just a second ago mister_

"Oopsy"

_Yes oppsy. Now, bed time._

The Doctor entered his oversized bedroom and gazed at the large queen sized bed. Not a second later was he jumping up and down, giggling and waving his arms about. "Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!"

_You little devil you, get down and under the covers_

But the Doctor rebelled and continued to jump around until he got too close to the edge and the TARDIS wasn't quick enough to catch him. The Doctor flailed his arms about as he tumbled to the ground with a thump. He had landed on his stomach and had banged his knee.

"Owie" he cried

One of the golden arms descended down from the ceiling and scooped him up from the floor. The Doctor held on tight as he was carried into the air and gently lay down on the bed. The arm that carried him then began to caress his sore knee.

_Oh my poor littlen. Teach you not to jump on the bed then huh._

The Doctor only answered with a sniff and a nod.

_Now then, time for sleep_

But when the TARDIS pulled the covers over the Doctor, he kicked them away and giggled. Again he seen this as a game. The arms pulled the cover up to him again, this time it stayed over his legs as he began to mess about with the cover. Throwing it into the air, rolling about in it and then fully disappearing underneath. An arm followed him under the quilt and carefully pulled up back up to the pillows. The Doctor sat up exhausted and yawned.

_Getting sleep now?_

He half heartedly answered "No" but continued to yawn. The Doctor pulled one of the arms into a hug as another caressed his cheek. "Sing" he asked before be began to suck his thumb.

_You'd like me to sing to you?_

The Doctor slowly nodded his head already half asleep.

_Ok_

The Doctor closed his eyes as he listened to the soft voice in his head begin to sing

_Loola-bye, Oh loola-bye,_

_my lovely loola moon._

_Tip toe by, where my baby lies, _

_In you tiny silver shoon._

_Will you guard? Will you keep?_

_Will you watch over please?_

_My Little one. My Lambkin._

_My Sweet chick-a-chick-a-boo_

The golden arms gently lay the Doctor down on the pillows and pulled the blanket over him as he fell into a deep slumber. The arm that the Doctor had been hugging had needed help by other arms in order to break free from his hold.

_Loola-bye, oh loola-bye,_

_In your tiny silver shoon._

_Goodnight my little one_

"Night, night mama"

All of the golden arms disappeared into the ceiling. The TARDIS watched as her Timelord slept cosily and safely in his bed. Before leaving him in peace, she dug deep into his mind and placed him into a healing coma, the one solution to put things right. She couldn't help but sigh. A tiny part of her wanted this Doctor to stay, he had grown on her and she didn't want him to go. She knew it was the right thing, she still loved and cared for her Timelord no matter what state he was in, she had just never experienced the life of motherhood until now and she had in fact loved ever second of it, especially since her Timelord became her one and only child.

* * *

**Done, thanks to every who read it, hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please review. And if you are all wondering what that song was, it's from Nanny McPhee called Mrs Brown's lullaby, you can looked it up on You tube. It was in fact this song that gave me the idea for the Fanfiction. Thanks :)**


	5. Beautiful

10 days later

The Doctor awoke with a slight headache. All was quite, his room was dark and silent. He thought back to recall what had happened to him. He'd realised that he had been in a healing coma for exactly 10 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes and 16 seconds. Then he remembered why that had been, he'd been hit on a head by a Fylonion, the one he had been trying to help to get back to its home planet but decided he liked it better back on Guestronon 6. Then his recent memories came flooding back. The TARDIS. She had taken care of him whilst she figured out what was wrong with him.

He remembered everything. The sippy cup, the play pen, the aspirin, playing in the console room and bath time, that one made him blush a bit, he remembered it all. Even the lullaby. His own mother used to sing it to him when he was young at night. He smiled at the memory.

He got up and got dressed before heading toward the console room. The slow humming echoed the vast interior of the room. He looked at her and smiled warmly.

"Hello"

_Hello my little one, oh well I guess I cannot call you that any more then_

"I'm not young, but I'm still smaller than you"

_Indeed you are, besides, the name has stuck for me, it rather fits you in _my_ database_

He chuckled, he didn't mind the name. "Thank you, for taking care of me"

_It was no different to what I do any other day. You are my Timelord, in my mind, you are under my care and protection, but your welcome_

"I'm proud of you, I'm proud to call you mine and I'm proud of who you are to me"

_Your TARDIS_

"No. My Mama. Thanks for everything. I love you"

_I love you too my little one, as I have for 700 hundred years. But, I will tell you one thing, I rather enjoyed being the mother of my own terrible toddler_

"Terrible! I thought I was quite mannerly with my 'Tankies'" The TARDIS laughed in his mind and he too joined in "I wouldn't mind getting tucked into bed once in a while though"

_And a bath_

"No, absolutely not. That was a once in a life time thing. Never again!"

_Fine _she teased_ I guess no play time either_

"Aw!" His face dropped in utter disappointment "But-but-but I liked play time"

_Says the almighty Timelord _Again they laughed together. The Doctor walked up to her console and stroked her gently.

"By the way, I do recall you calling yourself a 'hunk of junk' and I shall tell you right here right now that that is 100 percent not true. Your beautiful to me, important but mostly beautiful"

_Little one your making me rust!_

The Doctor chuckled as he began to press buttons and pull levers. The TARDIS and her little one flew through space and time, the oddest couple in the universe. The Doctor hummed to himself as he mumbled under his breath "Mama"

* * *

**I thought i should probably end it with the Doctor returning to normal state. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review :)**


End file.
